marvel_comics_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ant-Man (film)
Ant-Man is a 2008 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics characters of the same name. The film was written by the writing teams of Edgar Wright & Joe Cornish and Adam McKay & Paul Rudd and directed by Peyton Reed. The film is the second installment of the Marvel Comics Cinematic Universe. Paul Rudd stars as Hank Pym/Ant-Man, a brillitant scientist who creates technology that can shrink down to the size of an ant. Rudd stars alongside Jennifer Connelly, Corey Stoll, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Emma Stone, Oscar Isaac, Jeremy Renner, and Jamie Foxx. The film was released on July 2, 2008 and grossed $624.4 million. The film received mixed reviews and ran 119 minutes. Plot Hank Pym, the founder and owner of Pym Particles, and his wife, Janet van Dyne, return from a business trip in Tahiti and reunite with their teenage daughter, Hope. Hank returns to Pym Particles, where he is working on an invention that could shrink him to the size of an insect, but allow him to retain the same weight and strength, by just shrinking the space in between the atoms, instead of shrinking the atoms themselves. Hank finds a breakthrough in his work, though Janet is angry that he is becoming too obsessed with his new invention. Hank apologizes and promises to spend more time with her and Hope once he finishes his nanotechnology. An employee at Pym Particles, Darren Cross, becomes obsessed with Hank's work as well. Hank tests the invention on a shoe, which works, causing Hank to rejoice. However, once Hank leaves for the night, Darren breaks into his lab and begins to reverse engineer the invention over several nights. Once he finally finishes, he uses his version of the nanotechnology to shrink a dog, which works. Hank becomes aware of what Darren is doing and orders him to hand over the nanotech or he will be fired. Hope begins going out with the much older Scott Lang, who Hank and Janet both greatly disapprove of. Hank is informed by business partner Bill Foster, and employee, Tony Masters, that Darren has stolen back his nanotech and disappeared. Hank visits Darren's home, where he finds the shrunken dog and realizes Darren doesn't have a way to return things to the size they used to be. Janet believes they should call the police, but Hank thinks that what Darren is planning can't be stopped by the police. A new employee at Pym Particles, Clint Barton, reveals to Hank that he saw Darren return briefly to Pym Particles in the night and left with blueprints. Hank discovers the blueprints for his device to return things to their original size is missing. Darren has begun adding improvements to his nanotech and builds a suit infused with his nanotechnology. Hank discovers this and builds a suit to combat Darren if he attempts to use his suit to harm other people. Darren finishes his suit, which can shrink and return to it's original size, fly, and shoot bio-energy. Janet learns of what is going on and instead of telling Hank to stop, asks him to build her her own suit. Hank finishes her suit, which like Darren's, can fly and shoot bio-energy. Hank dons his suit, which can only shrink and grow, while Janet dons hers. Darren leads Hank and Janet on a goose chase until he arrives at their house and kidnaps Hope. Hank and Janet stop their chase to come up with a plan. They are called by Clint, who reveals himself as a member of S.H.I.E.L.D., an intelligance agency, in disguise. Hank and Janet team up with Clint, who is an expert archer, nicknamed Hawkeye, to find Darren, stop whatever he is planning, and rescue Hope. The three heroes first investigate Darren's house, but they find nothing. Hank realizes he put a tracker on Hope after she attempted to run away and discovers she is at Pym Particles. However, Hank calls Tony and Bill, who both confirm that Darren has not entered the building. Hank uses a 3D model of Pym Particles to find that Hope is underground. Hank, Janet, and Clint discover a secret underground door that leads into a large lab used by Darren. They find Darren using his suit's energy to power a large machine. Darren reveals he kidnapped Hope to lead them to him, so he can use their suits' energy to power the machine as well, which he is going to use to shrink the entire city of New York and then destroy it to get back at the city for falsely imprisoning Darren's wife for murder years ago. Bill is revealed to be hearing the entire thing over a communications device with Tony and they discover Darren's wife is still in prison. They visit her and she confesses to the murders of three people, after years of claiming she was innocent, and Darren believing her. Bill films her and sends it to Hank. Darren drains Janet of her energy, which slowly kills her, and forces Hank and Hope to watch. Hank receives the video and shows it to Darren. He refuses to believe it, leaving Janet enough time to escape. She knocks Darren unconscious and leaves with Hank and Hope. However, Darren awakens and chases them. Janet's suit is now deactivated, forcing Hank to fight him. Hank accidentally grows when already at his normal height, bringing him to height of 50 feet. Hank crushes Darren after he prepares to stab Hope. Hank and Janet are labeled "Ant-Man" and "The Wasp" by the public, while Hank denounces Darren as a "Yellowjacket". Clint returns to S.H.I.E.L.D., where is promoted by his superiors. After Scott shows that he cares about Hope, Hank gives him his blessing to date her. In a mid-credits scene, Clint meets with the S.H.I.E.L.D. director, Nick Fury, and compliments Hank and Janet, saying they will work great on the team. In a post-credits scene, Scott watches the clean-up in the aftermath of Hank and Janet's fight, and buys the crushed remains of the Yellowjacket suit. Cast *Paul Rudd as Hank Pym/Ant-Man *Jennifer Connelly as Janet van Dyne/Wasp *Corey Stoll as Darren Cross/Yellowjacket *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Scott Lang *Emma Stone as Hope Pym *Oscar Isaac as Tony Masters *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Jamie Foxx as Bill Foster